


The first time

by goldenmarble



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, He enjoys sex tho, He is a gentleman isn't he, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Respectful Roy Mustang, Sex, Sex Work, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, idk what sort of birth control they have but they use it, mention of riza, or protection like condoms or whatever, slight rixa x roy, some alchemy shit that prevents stds and babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenmarble/pseuds/goldenmarble
Summary: Colonel Mustang isn't sure if visiting a House for Adult Entertainment is a good idea or not, and he's already regretting going to that place, but his attractive companion surprises him, so he chooses to stay and decide whether he'll have a great time or not.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The first time

He was very punctual. Being a military man meant having a structured lifestyle, being used to the training that that life required. He knew very clearly that besides him and his comrades, not every person had the decency of respecting a timing that was agreed beforehand. However, it irritated him when other people were late, even if it was for ten minutes. 

He looked around at where he was in. It was a quite large bedroom, with a deep red brocade wall paper. Of course, the first thing anyone would notice was the two sized bed, with a quilt that matched the red colour of the walls. There was a quite big fireside, and he thought that in any other circumstances, it would make the room very cozy and warm, but he still was a little bit uncomfortable; he wasn’t cold, but he felt out of place. The light the fire emanated helped building up the mood, but even that didn’t quite affect him. There was also a set of two individual couches, one in front of another, separated with a table in the middle, which he quickly recognized had a transmutation circle carved on top of it. That detail surprised him a little bit. The room had two doors, the entrance, and another one he supposed to be a bathroom. He didn’t bother to look into it, assuming he was gonna leave that place in a few minutes if no one came to join him soon.

He still was very skeptical about this whole situation. He didn’t even know why he had agreed to come to this place, first of all. It wasn’t like he had trouble with women, he was aware of the effect he had on them, and he dated very regularly. So, he didn’t have needs to fulfill with this kind of services. But he had to admit that in the day-to-day dating, there was something missing in his sexual encounters. It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy it, and he always made sure that the woman he was seeing, was satisfied. Maybe the problem was that all the ladies came to him too easily, and he started seeing them as if they were all the same. Maybe he went to that place looking for something different.

Of course, Riza was out of the map. He’d always felt the tension between them, ever since the first time they met, but it was too complicated. He was sure it would be incredible if they finally got together. And they both knew it. But neither of them would give the first step, not for now at least. They didn’t know exactly what they were waiting for, but it was clear for them that it wasn’t the right moment in their lifes. He forced himself not think about her for now.

He, again, looked at his chain watch, which he always carried with him, even if he wasn’t working. He felt it gave him a little reassurance somehow. He sighed, deciding that he would not wait for fifteen minutes for anything, and just before he started walking to go out the room, he finally heard the door opening.

The woman that came in was wearing a long, dark brown furry coat, not too extravagant, yet not too simple. It wasn’t cold outside, but he guessed the coat was to give him something to expect. He could only see her heel shoes, her hands which were covered by blue gloves, and her face. She wasn’t wearing too much make up, but the eyeshadow she had gave killer looks. And the lipstick on her lips really caught his attention. He couldn’t notice her long curvy hair because it was behind her back, but the fact that she was golden blonde, automatically made him stay where he was standing. 

– Good evening, Colonel Mustang – she said closing the door behind her, expecting his response to her presence.

He surely didn’t think this was what a prostitute would look like, but it surprised him, in a good way, so he decided to give this situation a chance, before he got tired of it all and left. He didn’t had much hopes on whether he’d enjoy doing this, so he’d make her convince him to stay and get along with it.  
He took of his jacket and sat down in one of the individual couches, sending a very clear interpretation that, for now, he was staying. So she locked the door after watching him getting comfortable.

– Good evening – he greeted her. She sat down in front of him, on the other couch, but she didn’t take off the coat. She crossed her legs in a very seductive way, still the only part of her skin he could see, where her ankles. And after seeing her more closely, he was actually starting to wonder what she would look like if she took of the coat. 

– You can call me Sasha – she said – How are you tonight? – He didn’t intend to answer, so he remained silent, staring at her. She didn’t need to know nothing besides the fact that he still wasn’t completely sure about doing this. – Not very talkative, huh? – Again, he didn’t answer, just watched her, giving her time to figure out what he wanted. – Am I going to have to do all the work by myself, then? – She kept smirking and raised one perfectly painted eyebrow. He wasn’t aroused at all yet, but he could feel his dick waiting for something more interesting to happen. 

– Not necessarily – he answered shortly. He then understood that she was kinda playing with him as well, knowing that if he didn’t make this game easy, neither would she. She knew he needed to be convinced to stay, and she had the very strong purpose of making this happen – I’m still here, aren’t I? – He asked, tacitly expressing that he wanted to be more persuaded into spending the time in there. 

She smiled, that was what she wanted to hear. In plans of giving him more reasons to why he should stay, she got up and slowly started taking off her coat. He watched from his seat, paying fully attention to every move she made, how her hands unclasped all the buttons on the front of the coat, her fingers almost disappearing in the fur. She revealed what he assumed was a tailor-made dark blue dress, because there was no way that piece of clothing wasn’t made for her body.

Her pale skin made a perfectly good contrast with the dark ocean colour of the dress and long gloves she was wearing. It made him feel… things, in his groin, which was now definitely very aware to the woman in front of him. While he was actually out of words, she looked very satisfied with herself. 

She stood there a little while, expecting some response from him. For a second she thought he didn’t make any impression on him, and that her card to persuade him, didn’t work. And while he just watched her, she realized that was his response. Him not leaving was his response. Because he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. 

Roy couldn’t stop his eyes from watching the long cut the dress had on one of her sides, revealing one of her legs, giving him a little tease of her pale thigh. He couldn’t stop his eyes from watching the way the fabric went around her waist so perfectly. And he definitely couldn’t stop his eyes from watching the straight cleavage of the dress, the same way it fitted amazingly her waist, it had an almost unbelievable fit on her breasts. But the thing that made him go crazy and definitely made him semi hard now, was the way he could clearly see the shape of her nipples through the fabric.

She got closer to the table between them, and placed her hands on top of it. She was now giving him a look at her side, and for his surprise, he turned even more aroused seeing that the back of her dress was so low, it almost didn’t cover her ass. Almost. He still didn’t say anything, now knowing there was no need to keep denying he surely would stay.

– What are you drinking? – Sasha asked. He forced himself to stop looking at her back, and glanced right into her eyes. She could see something different in them now. 

– Whisky. No ice – Again, tacitly indicating that he would stay. He couldn’t help himself and went on looking at her, now actually noticing how long and curvy her hair was. He was too immersed staring at her and how the red glow from the fire illuminated her, that he almost didn’t see the blue light that came from the top of the table and in between her hands. This made him look into it, and then she offered his drink, recently created, while she had hers in her other hand. He saw she made the one drink for herself with some ice, but it was whisky too. As if she was being very clear they were in this same thing together. 

She sexily sat again in the couch in front of him, and they started slowly drinking. Just staring at each other, building up the mood, not wanting to hurry things up. Tempting each other with stares and the waiting of the great time that was being promised. 

She finished her drink first, and left the glass on the table. She stood up and walked straight to him with confidence, knowing there was no way he would leave now. And he didn’t intend to do so. She sat on his lap, both of her legs to one side, leaning in a sideway onto his chest. He still had his drink on his hand, took the last sip of it looking at her discovered thigh, and placed the glass on the table after finishing the liquid on it. He immediately positioned his left hand on her thigh, and his other hand in her back, feeling her smooth skin. One of her hands was resting on his chest, and her other arm was on his shoulders, behind his neck.

– So? – She inquired – How is this gonna be? – Having his handsome face so close to her, made her feel things too. She couldn’t deny she was actually looking forward into fucking this man. He had this strong aura that just emanated virility and drove her crazy. But she wouldn’t show that to him, not that easily. The way he grabbed her leg send waves of electricity right to her core. She wasn’t used to being this responsive on his clients, but he was so attractive to her. 

– I’m in charge – he answered seriously, looking into her eyes. She couldn’t resist the small giggle that came from her mouth.

– Of course you are – she then stopped smirking– I wouldn’t expect anything else – she whispered seductively before finally kissing him on his lips. 

He kissed her back, getting onto it, genuinely enjoying how her mouth tasted. Grabbing her with his hands even more strongly, he began caressing her thigh up on down. As the kiss got more and more fierce, they both started to heat up. He stopped kissing her lips just so he could lend her wet kisses all along her jaw, and while he was trailing down to her neck, the hand that was on her leg, started to go up to her waist, his mouth never stopping devouring her neck. She could only grab him hard by his shoulders, tilting back her head, leaving him to do as he pleased with her, after all, it was all she had to do in her job. But she was actually enjoying the way he was kissing and touching her; not only for his own please (which was what most of her clients wanted) , but he seemed to want her to also have a good time. She didn’t know if he did it on purpose, or if it was just the way he was with his lovers, but she liked it. She really liked the sensation of his palm around her breast, not groping it entirely, just teasing her giving it a caress on its side, still kissing her neck. 

His kisses began its way down her chest, licking her clavicles and shoulders, sucking on her skin. She leaned back even further, so he could remove the thin strap of her dress from her shoulder, revealing her breast for him. But he just kept caressing the sides of it, with his other hand still touching her naked back thanks to the low cut of the dress. He started kissing and licking her now naked breast, but he kept teasing her, only kissing the sides of it, while his hand grabbing it too on its sides. 

She couldn’t help herself when she let out the littlest of moans when he surprised her finally licking her already hard nipple. Playing sofltly with it with his tongue, sucking on it while his hand touched and grabbed the rest of her breast. She clenched her legs together, starting to feel some throbbing in her pussy, feeling herself already starting to get wet. For a while kept kissing her, her chest, sometimes her neck and going back to her mouth, until he stopped. They were both breathing a little heavily already, and she had a little blush on her cheeks. He looked at her, seeing her lipstick all smeared in her face, and guessed he had some of it on his face too, but it didn’t bothered him at all. He gave her another kiss on her lips and indicated her to stand up. And so she did, obediently.

She started to take off her dress as he also stood up – No. Leave it on – Roy said firmly and she stopped the movements. He got close to her, and they both noticed that, even in her heels, he was a bit taller than her. He grabbed her by the waist with both of her hands and guided her to the table that was behind them, and helped her get on top of it, but she didn’t lie down. He, still standing on his feet, positioned himself on between her legs and kissed her lips once again, he brought her closer to him deepening the kiss, still caressing her body with the dress on. Because he was going to fuck her in that dress. 

He stopped and got down on his knees, removed the dress from her legs, and was pleased with the fact that she wasn’t wearing any underwear, and that she was already a little wet. At this point she was very surprised about what he seemed like he was about to do, she couldn’t believe a client would give her oral pleasure before doing anything else. She almost never had her pussy eaten, and when she had, it was after her clients were almost satisfied. She didn’t think he would actually do it, but he did.

So tenderly, he started kissing the inside of her thighs, caressing the sides of them. Until he finally kissed her there. So gentle, giving licks in her folds, he almost seemed shy, but he was far from being embarrassed. He knew what he was doing, he enjoyed it. He wanted it to be something slowly, letting her know this was just the beginning. She couldn’t believe the pleasure he was giving her. Slowly, he started getting a little more firm, now really eating her out, not just kissing her. She grabbed him by his black hair, letting him know she was liking it. And after a while, that led him to start playing with his fingers on her, too.

She was actually enjoying this. Sex working wasn’t always easy, and she could count with one hand the times she really liked what a customer did to her. They always wanted satisfaction for themselves, which was understandable because that was the whole point of her job. But there were very few times, like this time with the Colonel, where she was genuinely enjoying her work.  
She started to feel an orgasm building up inside her, and remembering the fact that he wanted to be in charge, she assumed he’d like to know everything that was happening between them, so it seemed reasonable to warn him before she actually orgasmed – I… I’m going to... – and before she could finish the sentence, he stopped eating her. Leaving her on the edge of cumming. Pleased with the lubricated mess he made into her, he got up and kissed her again. Rewarding her for letting him know she was close to finishing. She understood what it was all about for him.

He then unbuckled his belt, and took out his hard dick from his trousers and underwear. He didn’t wait, he grabbed himself and guided it inside her. Again, she couldn’t believe this strong, imposing man could be so gentle with her. He entered her slowly, patiently, almost driving her crazy because she was already so ready for him, and she wanted more. But he liked taking things slowly at first, giving his lovers time to really accommodate to him. So then, they could really enjoy. The first thrust he gave were like that, agonizingly slow. He felt her insides clench a little, and then it got warmer, indicating she was lubing up herself. And, again, unexpectedly she let out a loud moan when he finally thrusted hard in her. And really started fucking her. With one of his hands on her butt and the other one on her back, the only thing she could bring herself to do was to open her legs even more, because she wasn’t getting enough of this man. She wanted him deep inside her. She was grabbing him by his shoulders, grasping onto his shirt, not believing how good he made her feel.

He started to slow down, and came out from her. She arched an eyebrow questioning what he was going to do next. He helped her get off the table, but he quickly made her turn around and pressed his body onto hers, both standing up. That way her naked back was facing his covered chest. In that moment she actually realized they were still fully clothed, and the thought of him not wanting to waste time getting off their clothes to fucker her, really turned her on. She placed her hands on top of the table while he lifted her dress, revealing her ass. For a moment he just caressed it, then the side of her legs, her hips, pressing his erection on her. She was alredy lubricated, but still, he spit a bit of saliva in his dick before slowly entering inside her from behind. He, again, gave her time to her insides to adjust to him, begging to move very slowly, grabbing her hips and her waist. 

Roy started kissing her neck, while he gently fucked her, and she tilted her head back, resting it on one of his shoulders. She really wanted him so fasten things up, so with a desperate tone, she said to him – Please… – expecting that he would understand what she needed. And he did. He grabbed her more firmly and really started to pound on her. And that drove her crazy. It was unbelievable how good he was making her feel. She rested her elbows on the table, making the back of her body more exposed to him, which was exactly what she was looking for. Giving such energetic thrusts, in that position he reached more deeply inside her. With one hand, he reached and caressed one of her breasts, while the other hand squeezed and firmly grabbed one of her buttocks. 

She couldn’t help herself and asked him – May I touch myself? – It made Roy smile, because she understood exactly how he wanted the situation to be. She was playing her role so well, it pleased him very much. 

– Yes – instantly she took one of her own hands and started to massage herself, the way she wanted – But don’t cum yet, understood? – he said, never stopping the thrusts. But she couldn’t bring herself to answer. He stopped and took himself out of her, and before she could make any other movement or asked him what was happening, he entered in her, roughly, while at the same time he repeated – Understood? – It caught her breath, feeling him so hard in her insides, and she forced a nod, only wanting him to keep fucking her that way. 

She couldn’t remember when was the last time a client made her genuinely scream and moan in such pleasure. He was giving it to her so good, not so softly, but not too violent either, just the perfect amount of rough she liked so much. 

For a second Roy wondered if he was being too hard on her, but quickly ignore that thought after feeling her insides clenching and getting even warmer, hearing sighs of pleasure coming from her mouth. He felt he was starting to get close to cumming, and noticed she had stopped touching herself a while back, so he said – You can cum now if you want – and kept thrusting hard on her, now getting faster, pinching her nipples and grabbing her breasts, licking her neck and kissing her shoulders. She felt too much on everything, and this time couldn’t help herself from cumming, not when he licked his fingers and took them to touch her swollen clit while his dick went inside her so fast and deep. 

She calmed herself down, thanking the table was under her, because she didn’t think she could stand up on her legs alone after that orgasm. After a few seconds, she realized he hadn’t cum yet, and he was still hard inside her, moving himself very slowly so he wouldn’t hurt her or anything. He knew she would be very sensitive after cumming. – Can I keep going a little bit more? – he asked sweetly, but with his firm voice – I’m not that far to finishing though – She felt a little lightheaded with her recent orgasm and with the fact that he was actually asking for her permission to keep on going. She nodded, breathing heavily. He felt her wetness coming down on her from cumming, and he used that to give a few more thrusts, before he felt getting close.

– Could you swallow it? – he asked her, again for her surprise, almost too respectfully. She didn’t think it twice, and willingly forced herself out from him and got on her knees. Still standing up, with one hand he caressed one of her cheeks until he grabbed the back of her hair, and with the other one started touching himself fast, getting his dick close to her open mouth. She encouraged him and took him whole in her mouth, helping him, looking at his eyes. And he quickly let it all out inside her throat. She swallowed his cum, keeping his dick in her mouth for a few seconds until the last spams disappeared from him. When he was ready, he slowly took himself out of her, and helped her stand up. He gave her a long kiss, like he was thanking her.

In silence, both of them suited up their clothes, he buckled up his pants with the shirt inside of them, and she adjusted her dress so she was fully covered with it. She was still catching up her breath when he put on his jacket and handed her money – Is this enough? – he asked, not really sure if that amount of money would cover for the time they spent together. Still breathing heavily, she took it and nodded, not really counting it, thinking to herself that, if she knew she would enjoy it so much, she’d have done it for free. She sat down on the couch while he was putting on his coat getting ready to leave, and before he did, he walked towards her, grabbed her by the chin making her look at him in the eyes – Next week I’ll be expecting you wear a similar dress – he ordered her, and gave her a last deep kiss, before he walked out the room.

While she sat in the couch, feeling her wetness coming down the inside of her tights, regaining all her strength, the only thing she could do was smile, knowing he was going to come back for her, again.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> So! First of all, English is not my first language so I hope you could understand it! PLEASE let me know if it was easy to read and/or if there are too many grammatical mistakes or vocabulary errors!
> 
> This was actually my first time writing anything EVER, so please please please! Tell me if you guys liked it!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Xoxo


End file.
